The Talk
by XRachX
Summary: It was more than Ethan and Conner could ever handle. Once with their parents was enough.


Disclaimer: Simply saying the word disclaimer should be enough, shouldn't it?

A.N: I have no idea what possessed me. Apart from, perhaps, Ren. This is for you hunnie, I promised you something, and well, I finished it. Finally. I'm not too happy with the ending but the beginning is good so enjoy that.

Also, expect a few new things I have planned – a Billy/Wes story for starters. That, you can blame Ren for. Maniacal laughter

Anyway, good luck, Godspeed and please don't sue.

----

Ethan let out a huff as his knees hit the battered leather couch in the corner of the lair. His hands grabbed at the waist in front of him, bringing his companion down with him as he fell over the furniture and landed lengthways along it.

"Smooth."

Scowling at Connor's smirk, he gave an uneasy look around the empty hideout. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He panted heavily between frantic kisses, his hands never stopping. "Here I mean. Should we, be doing this, here?"

Conner slowed and smiled, licking a teasing stripe along Ethan's jaw as he pushed him further into the folds of the couch cushions. "Don't worry, Dr. O said he was busy all afternoon and he wouldn't be able to see or speak to anyone. Since he's not here I assume he's busy doing whatever somewhere else, and won't be back until tonight then." Conner smirked, but it eased into a sincere smile, "I know this is kind of risky, but it's better than the alternative."

Ethan nodded and kissed his boyfriend lightly. With Conner's openly proud homophobic father neither of them wanted to be outed just yet. Not when things were so delicately balanced with way too much at stake.

"Here's fine," Ethan told him with a decisive nod, "And if Dr. O. walks in we tell him we were wrestling and he's hallucinating due to too much caffeine and too little sleep. Assuming he freaks out on us that is. After all, have you even seen the guy date a girl? And that freaky half flirting half arguing thing he's got going on with Randal/Elsa doesn't count."

Conner just laughed before whispering a throaty 'shut up' in his ear and effectively silencing the Blue Ranger with another kiss. They rarely got time alone just the two of them – not outside of Conner's cherished cherry-red car that is. It was a fun and favored change of scene and pace for them both. No monster attacks interrupting, no worries of being caught or cornered, no need to rush home early or avoid being too close for appearances sake. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the noises above signaling a new arrival.

-----------

As Tommy stumbled down the stairs to the basement lair - Command Center! It was a Command Center. He really had to stop listening to the kids when they spoke – he didn't have it in him to tell his companion to let go of his waist. Why lie and say he wanted free when in all reality he didn't; even if it would result in a number of bruises. Still though a warning was in order. "Try and pay attention, you haven't been down here yet and it's important for you to know and focus on where things are and what they do. Don't want you getting hurt."

"Trust me, Tom, your underground superhero lair is the last thing I want to focus on right now. But it might make a great location to focus on other things in…" Jason's voice reflected the leer Tommy felt through the kisses to his neck.

"You're a bad influence you know. A very bad influence." He countered as he stumbled down the last few steps mid-turn. It had been a long time since they'd last gotten together. Since before Tommy had taken hold of the black gem. It had been way too long.

Jason smirked and leaned in to kiss Tommy, hard and hot and wanting. "Not like you've ever complained before. Besides if anyone's the bad influence I think it'd be you oh great evil one…" He trailed off, his eyes going to look over Tommy's shoulder. Natural instinct and morbid curiosity caused Tommy to turn around and follow his gaze.

Still trapped in Jason's tight embrace Tommy felt the blood rush to his head and his face heat in mortification. Couldn't be any worse than the two boys standing, no, sitting, no, lying on his couch cuddled up together, their eyes locked on him in fascination.

Before his brain truly kicked in Tommy heard the rush of words come out of his still slightly breathless mouth, "This isn't what you kids think, we haven't done anything, I mean we have but this isn't how I meant for you to find out because it's not like that well okay it is but he's my…" He paused, collected himself, and gave the pair a squinted look, "Hold on. What are you guys doing?! Here? On my couch? Together?" He pulled from Jason's embrace and went into teacher mode, ignoring the sniggering from his partner, as his hands fell on his hips and he gave them a stern stare.

So focused on his coming lecture was the Black Ranger that it wasn't until Jason leaned in to whisper in his ear that he realized he'd forgotten something. "You know, that might sound more intimidating if your belt and shirt buttons weren't undone and my hand wasn't in your back pocket, you know?"

Finally coming to his senses Conner spared a brief glance at Ethan before scrambling up and smoothing out his own shirt. He stood awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, his eyes darting everywhere but never meeting with anyone's.

After a short moment Ethan broke the silence with an indignant cry, "I told you here was a bad idea." He grabbed Conner's wrist from where he sat and turned his eyes to Tommy's, "Dr. O, you said we could use this place as a get away if things got too tough because of the Rangering, and Rangering is part of why this is happening. Well not this, but it lead up to it in a way."

"Right." Jumping on board with the Blue Ranger's rather bad explanation, Connor, Jason realized, clearly had Tommy's lack of ability to control his mouth. "So technically it's like your fault we're here because if we hadn't become Rangers we never would have met and then we wouldn't have fallen for each other and none of this would have happened."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Jason placed a restraining and comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder to stop him going Green Ranger on the pair of rookies. "Tom, breathe."

Apparently having not heard Jason, Tommy was having none of it. "So what?! You thought you could take liberties and start coming round when I was out to make out on the couch?! Or maybe not, would it have gone further if I hadn't walked in?"

"Just doing what you were gonna do by the looks of things," Conner muttered.

Jason physically held Tommy back as he continued to rant, Conner's comment only furthering his foul mood. "Do either of you know what you're playing at?! How dangerous what you're getting into is? This isn't something to screw around with, especially when there is more than yourselves at stake!"

Jason rubbed a hand across Tommy's shoulder in an effort to keep him at bay. It wouldn't do if he killed the two boys and new Rangers had to be broken in. "Hey, bro, take it easy okay? They're kids, but give them some credit. We were their age too, once, not to dissimilar situation either, if I recall."

"You aren't the one with a moral obligation to these kids! They are my kids, my pupils, and my Rangers, do you have any idea what kind of position that puts me in?"

Shaking his head, Jason had to admit he didn't and frankly didn't want to from the looks of things. "No. I don't. But I also know you can handle this much better than you're doing right now. Just relax and take a deep breath, think about how to handle it." He rubbed a hand across the back of Tommy's neck, the comforting pressure causing the anger to visibly fade from him.

As his muscles relaxed the Black Ranger let out a long breath he hadn't been aware of holding. His head dropped and he stood for a moment, thinking of what to do. Finally he turned back to the boys, having quickly buttoned and straightened his clothes out when he had his back turned to them. "This isn't over the pair of you. We need to have a serious discussion. This is probably going to be just as weird for me as it is for you, but the safe sex talk is going to have to happen."

"No offence Dr. O," Conner interrupted, "But having that one with my parents when I was twelve was bad enough. Really, going through it again isn't necessary."

Jason piped in here, "Did that conversation cover homosexual sex?" Conner shook his head. "Have either of you spoken to anyone who knows anything about it to find out what you're getting into?" Both teens shook their heads, but mumbled something about a bit of internet research that neither adult cared to comment on. "Well then," Jason concluded, "He's the best thing you've got. You need to be informed and as you're both bright boys you've probably gathered that he knows what he's talking about." All three of them blushed and Tommy smacked him in the arm for the inference.

"Look, no offence," Ethan told him, "But this is a weird enough conversation as it is. The fact we have no clue as to who you are is only making this weirder and more awkward… which, y'know, I really didn't think this could get, so do you wanna maybe, clue us in?"

"I'm an old friend of Tommy's." Jason told them. He wasn't going to make all of this easy on the rookies. He paused for a moment and then decided on taking a little revenge on his lover. After all he still owed him one from a few years back. "My parents caught us in a similar situation when we were seventeen, although it was in my rec room, not a superhero basement lair owned by the guy voted least likely to survive past twenty five by his high school class."

Tommy glared his patented and practiced, although he'd never admit that to anyone but his bathroom mirror, his only witness, Evil Green Ranger glare.

Unphased, Jason simply laughed. "Pay back's a bitch." At Tommy's lost look, Jason continued. "I'm still getting indecent exposure comments from Zack."

A light seemed to dawn in the hazel eyes before the Ranger shook his head. "Look, I apologized at the time. I didn't realize they were going to storm into my room once I invited them in. I assumed I'd be able to come up and get you to come down. It wasn't my fault that Kim's so pushy and scary!" Tommy threw back.

Jason folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Get back to embarrassing your protégées, we can discuss this later."

"Seriously, who are you?!" Conner asked in exasperation.

Jason just chuckled, "Kinda hot headed aren't you rookie?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Jason countered, "You are a rookie. The latest in a long line of reds, all of which are rookies to me."

"Wait, does that mean…" Ethan practically bounced on the spot in realization.

"Yes, it does." Tommy told him. "And no bothering him. You don't get to hero worship until you meet Billy. Conner gets five minutes to stand with his jaw hanging open, but that's all I'm allowing. Assuming that Conner ever understands what's going on."

"Hey!" Both Ethan and Conner protested.

Jason just stuck out his hand, "Jason Scott." He smirked as Conner shook his hand, slack jawed and eyes wide with wonder and perhaps even a tad bit of lust. Oh the fun he'd have teasing Tommy with that bit of information.

"You're dating the very first and probably greatest ever Ranger?" Conner asked Tommy disbelievingly.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the greatest… hang on, why do you sound so shocked?" Tommy's hands rested back on his hips as he scowled at the teen.

"I think we just entered the Twilight Zone." Ethan stated.

"Nah," Jason told him, "We hit that back in our teen years. Although I still maintain Tom was born there."

As the teens chuckled Tommy pouted at Jason, only to be drawn into a half hug and have a small, chaste kiss placed on his lips in reconciliation. "You're so mean to me. Kim's right I should have fallen for Billy. He wouldn't tease me."

"No but Trini would have kill you."

Both boys looked away awkwardly, unsure of what to do with themselves. They heard Tommy give a resigned sigh and the rustle of clothes which signaled that's he'd turned to speak to them.

"Come on," He told them, heading for the stairs, "If I'm going to do this I need a drink, a sti- a strong one." He paused for a moment, "And no, you can't have one. Discussing sex with you when you're underage is one thing, letting you drink underage at the same I just too much for me to handle."

As Jason chuckled the two boys looked nervously at each other not daring to follow. Without turning back around Tommy ignored Jason's thumb in his belt loop, obviously trying to embarrass him and barked back, "Move it. Now!"

------

(Much beer, not enough inebriation and a gay sex talk later…)

Conner leant back in the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Well, he would be if his eyes weren't screwed shut in the chance of him actually having to make eye contact with anyone. He could feel the heat radiating from his face; he was bound to be color co-coordinated with his shirt by this point.

Part of Conner wanted no more than to cuddle up close to Ethan and hide his head in his chest until all of this – this being Dr. O and his greatest ever ex-Ranger boyfriend – to crawl away and die. Well maybe not die 'cause Jason was a legend, an ultimate hero and, well, they kinda needed Dr. O. The other part of Conner couldn't be gladder that Ethan was at the other end of the couch, as far away as possible, putting as much distance between them as possible. Nothing could make this any more excruciatingly painful.

"So, now you've heard what you should be doing, what have you done?"

Okay, he was wrong. He was man enough to admit it. Jason had just made things much more painful, and all with a huge big teasing smirk on his face.

"No, seriously," Jason sobered, "You guys are in an awkward position here, you need to be careful."

"We get that!" Conner argued vehemently, "And if we didn't already we do now that you've told us a hundred times. I just don't get how this is such a big deal for you guys, we're just messing around, nothing serious."

Both Tommy and Jason winced at that. Ethan just arched an eyebrow and stood. "Well, if that's all it is you can go mess around with Trent or Kira then, can't you? Screw all this hassle and hiding. I'll see you in class on Monday Dr. O."

"Ethan, I didn't…" Conner began to follow him but tripped over the rug and fell face first onto the floor, "Is the whole world ploting to make this the worst anniv…" Conner quickly shut his mouth as Ethan turned on him and Tommy hastily pulled Jason from the room.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, Conner, what did you start to say?" Ethan asked, hands on canted hips.

"Anniversary, okay. It's been a month." Conner mumbled, blushing as he hoisted himself up of the floor and turned his back on Ethan.

After a few moments he felt a tugging at his arm causing him to turn around. Next thing Conner knew he was being pushed up close to, Ethan's lips claiming his as his arms came around Conner's neck. Instinctively Conner felt his lift, as if of their own accord and wrap around his waist drawing him in closer.

A coughing noise came from behind them and Conner turned to look over his shoulder as Ethan stretched up to see as well.

"You guys either want to leave or cool it before I bring the hose out on the pair of you?" Tommy asked, his second beer bottle dangling from his hand.

"Ignore him boys," Jason told them with a smirk as he sidled up behind Tommy arms wrapping around his waist, "He's just a boring old man who needs life a little slower…"

Tommy scoffed, "Uh-huh, as if that could happen with you around."

"We'll remember that Dr. O." Ethan called as the boys headed out the door, "Y'know, for the next time Jason's around and we send Kira round instead, she's always had a thing for being open minded…"

The boys laughed as they stumbled their way down the steps outside their teacher's home, well aware that if it weren't for Jason's arms and, most likely, his tongue as well, they'd be being chased out of the house.

"So, where to now?" Conner asked as he slid into the driver's seat of the car.

"Trent's got a big house," Ethan mused, "I'm sure he'd let us use a room if we could give him proof once and for all that Kira's wrong as his Dad and Dr. O. aren't in the midst of a mad, passionate, secrete love affair…"

The End.


End file.
